


Felines and Family Talks

by Karkahn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hux doesn't, Hux doesn't like to talk about his family, Hux has a cat, Implied Blowjobs, Implied Blowjobs?, It is now, Kylo doesn't know when to shut up, Kylo likes post coital snuggling, M/M, OOC?, Probably OOC by the end, Serious Talk that Dissolves into Silliness, She's adorable, and loud, because all cats are, is that a thing?, like SUPER loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkahn/pseuds/Karkahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren needs to work on his pillow talk. Bringing up how your lover acquired their cat during a post-coital moment might be alright, but it's probably not the place to try to talk about their family. He's either going to shut up, or Hux is going to have to jettison him into space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felines and Family Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Rough and dirty, this is very much not beta'd, so all errors are mine and mine alone. I have no excuse, just my own laziness to blame.

Hux is barely 30 when they appoint him General. There's a ceremony, a grand thing that celebrates his accomplishments in the service of the First Order. Men shake his hand and congratulate him, they tell him how he has done the memory of his father proud while wearing tight, insincere smiles. Despite them, Hux does feel proud, not of his late father or anything the man had done during his lifetime, but of himself and the fact that he has gotten where he is by his own hard work and dedication.

It's also the last time that he sees his mother.

Not that he's aware of it at the time. She smiles proudly as she pulls him aside after the ceremony and presses a bundle of orange fur into his arms. She tells him how she worries that he's lonely, after all, he's into his third decade now and never once has he mentioned even a hint of romantic attachment to her, and space is so terribly cold. She knows he'll be busy with his new rank and his new ship, she says, but cats look after themselves and if nothing else the little creature will be able to keep him company until he finds someone to settle down with.

Hux resolves to take the tiny beast with him and then promptly lose it in the bowels of the ship. He's in the military, it will be sad, but fact of the matter is, accidents happen. His mother will be pleased and then saddened, but she will know that she tried and will get over it.

He gets the news three weeks after he's left the planet with the kitten. “She's called Millicent, Bren”, he'd been told and hadn't seen a reason to rename it; after all, he wasn't going to have the creature more than a month, just enough time to get the first holocall, hold the thing up for his mother to see, and then he'll let it wander away.

In his quarters he sits on the edge of the bed, eyes prickling and burning but refusing to cry, then he feels a pressure on his arm. Millicent has her paws on it, is standing on her hind legs and staring up at him anxiously, ears and whiskers perked forward before her mouth opens and she mews plaintively up at him. Quite without his permission his traitorous hand begins stroking her fur and the creature begins to purr loudly, finally dropping back down to all four legs, only to totter onto his lap where she lays down and begins hooking and unhooking her claws into his pant leg.

It was her fur color that had made his mother choose her. Orange, like his hair, she's said. Like her own had been before it had been shot through with silver, like his grandfather's had been before her. Hux knows in that moment, with the grief burning in his sinuses and sitting heavy in his chest, he'll keep the damned cat until one of them dies.

Years later he's stretched out on the bed, laying nude and sweaty, his back pressed against Kylo Ren's front, he can hear the pleasant jingle of the bell hanging off the black collar around Millicent's neck. He hates being dirty and equally hates being touched after sex, but if anyone knows that sometimes you have to give ground to gain it, it's the prize General of the First Order. He's shrugged Ren away the last few times they had been intimate, he can allow the man his creature comforts if it will keep him semi-docile for a little while. It also helps that he's not completely against the way the Knight is mouthing along the back of his neck and shoulder, though Hux could do without the hand that's brushing feather light over his stomach.

A rolling meow sounds in the room, an inquisitive cry before the bed bounces lightly where Millicent has hopped up and is staring at him.

“Is that... a cat?” Ren's voice is low, wrecked and rough, and his chin is digging into Hux's shoulder where he's swiveled around to see what the disturbance is. 

Hux gives a hum, stretching languidly against the covers and shrugging Ren's head away irritably. “Her name is Millicent, and you're on her pillow.” He informs the other man, unaware of the look of incredulity the statement earns him. He really should have removed the pillows and the covers from the bed before they started, it would spare him having to send them down to be laundered later, but he had been rather distracted at the time.

“Her pillow?” Ren parrots. “You hate everyone and everything. You built a weapon that eats _suns_ for power because of how much you hate the Resistance. But you like a _cat_ enough to give it a pillow on _your bed_? You don't even like _me_ being in your bed, and I've had your cock in my mouth!”

That seems a little unfair to Hux, after all, hate requires a level of passion that he reserves solely for the Resistance and for Ren destroying bits of his ship. He doesn't hate _everything_ , he just has a healthy amount of disinterest for everyone and everything else. Except for Phasma, their relationship is perfectly professional, with the exception of their occasional after work drinks, they're... not quite friendly, but Hux wouldn't say that he was completely opposed to her company.

“She was a gift, from my mother.” Hux finally admits, seemingly unconcerned by the way Ren is shaking his head and trying to wind his arms back around the General. He lazily raises an arm of his own to pet Millicent when she paws her way up the bed, bunting against his knuckles with an eager purr. Hux pretends not to notice the way Ren tentatively reaches out to run his fingers over her striped fur, like he's afraid that she'll detonate like a fuzzy grenade at the slightest touch. When the cat fails to explode the Knight's caresses become a little firmer, nails scratching lightly against Millicent's back until her purring is probably loud enough to be heard even outside of his quarters.

“You've never mentioned her.” Ren mumbles against his shoulder.

Hux can feel his damn smile and the General is tempted to turn it over and bite his lips until he stops. He doesn't though. Instead he lets his hand drop to the pillow beside his head and lets Millicent lick and rub against it at her own pleasure. “It's no one's business if I have a pet.” He finally says, like that settles the matter, and in his mind, it very much does.

“No, you're mom. Well the cat too. But you don't ever talk about your mom. Everyone knows about your father, but not her.” The man at his back corrects.

Hux has to bite down the initial urge to snap that Ren doesn't exactly talk about his parents either. That would just lead to a particularly unpleasant fight that he is just not prepared to have without any pants on. He also chooses not to point out that while the Knight uses the more formal word 'father', his choice for describing his mother is the more familiar and friendly 'mom'. That's also a fight he's not ready to have, but one Hux is fairly certainly he'll need a battalion of troopers and perhaps a squadron of TIE fighters to deal with the aftermath. “No one cares about her.” Is what he chooses to say, leaving out the unsaid part that all but screams that he does. The evidence of that is currently licking at his fingers with a sandpaper tongue.

“They should.” Ren says. Firmly, like he has just decided this fact and he will make his point with fists and the burning hum of his lightsaber if anyone tries to contradict him.

“They don't.” Hux says, just as firmly, because it's a fact that he made peace with a long time ago. “She was illegitimate and married above her station, there is no one in the galaxy who cares who she was.” He adds, chest feeling strangely tight as he forces the words out.

Ren's mouth is on his neck again, leaving slow, open mouthed kisses that feel particularly inappropriate considering that they're talking about his _mother_ , but it's nice, familiar and easy to relax into, especially when Ren's hand finally leaves Millicent's fur to settle against his belly again. “I care.” He says, softly, gently, and it makes Hux's eyes burn like they did when he first received word of her death.

He shrugs away from the man again, irritable and uncomfortable now as he sits up, blinking once, twice to clear away the prickling feeling and glares at Ren over his shoulder. “Then you're the only one.” It's a lie, they both know it, Hux cares, far too much, but he'll never admit out loud, because then it can never be used against him. Then, just because he needs Ren to stop talking about this, to stop _thinking_ about it, he adds, “No one gives a damn about the illegitimate daughter of the emperor, nor should they.”

Predictably Ren's eyes go wide and he's staring at Hux like he's just grown a second head. Hux however is beyond done with this conversation, and he's definitely done with Ren, so he leaves the bed to walk into the lav. He needs a shower, needs to rinse the sweat and other bodily fluids off of him, needs to try to relax beneath the hot water.

The General pauses long enough to check the level of the fountain that's cheerfully gurgling beneath the sink and how much kibble remains in the bowl next it. Both are fine, just a little under three quarters full, so he starts the water in the shower and prays that Ren will take the hint for once and be gone when he's done.

Of course, the Master of the Knights of Ren exists solely to be the bane of Hux's life, so nearly as soon as he's beneath the spray, there's Kylo Ren, climbing into the shower behind him.

“Palpatine..?” Is the name he breathes, almost as reverently as when he says 'Vader', and Hux huffs irritably. “You're.. Why haven't you ever said?” Ren is whispering, like it's a secret he's afraid to give full voice to. It sort of is, Hux has never mentioned it before, never told anyone of the stories his mother had told him as a child of his grandfather, whose hair and high cheekbones he inherited. 

There's a single holo she had given him before he'd been sent off to the academy, one he keeps hidden away in his personal affects. He's never told anyone that he looks far more like his grandfather than he looks like Brendol Hux.

“Because it doesn't matter.” Are the words he grits out, scrubbing at his arms furiously until they're beginning to turn pink, anything to keep himself distracted from the warm body against his back and all the annoyances attached to it.

Ren however, doesn't agree, if the hands that catch his are any indication. They grip Hux's hard for a moment before the Knight turns him around, mindful of the way the General slips for a moment, releasing them to hover uncertainly at his sides, ready to catch him should he fall. His dark eyes are still wide, wondering as he looks at Hux like he's seeing him in an entirely new light. 

Now he thinks about it, Ren probably is, and that makes his stomach twist unpleasantly. Hux has never traded on his father's name, and he sure as hell isn't going to start trading on his grandfather's.

“Stop it.” He hisses, bristling and unhappy despite the cascade of hot water running down his back and the fact that they had very good sex less than half an hour ago. “I am still the commander of this ship and your General. My ancestors mean absolutely _nothing_ , so you will wipe that ridiculous look off your face or you will get the hell out.” Hux snarls, and Ren finally blinks and makes an attempt at schooling his features into something that isn't incredulous staring.

“But,” Ren starts and immediately stops when Hux's finger is in his face and the General hisses 'No!' so viciously the Knight almost can't discern the word out of the rush of air. After a few stressful seconds, waiting for Hux to kick him out and when nothing happening, Ren holds up his hands in surrender before he reaches for the shampoo.

Considering that Ren practically crows his lineage to anyone that will hear, and often to people who couldn't care less, Hux shouldn't be entirely surprised. He's also lying through his teeth when he claims that it doesn't matter who he's related to, if there is one thing Hux understands painfully well, it is just how much his family name matters. He also cares a great deal about the family whose name he doesn't share. Given the almost gentle pressure of Ren's presence in his mind, the Knight knows it as well, but at least now he also knows to keep his trap shut or Hux will go out of his way to eject him from an airlock.

Hux doesn't relax at all until he feels those ridiculously large hands in his hair, working the shampoo into the strands that have darkened beneath the spray of the shower. 

He feels Ren's mouth against his neck and can't help the smallest of smirks that forms when he hears the quiet words the Knight growls and feels the accompanying hard and heated arousal that presses against his hip. Hux listens to the promises Ren presses against his skin, feels the teeth dragging over it and pets his own hands along the length of the Knight's back.

Outside the door Millicent cries at being locked out, unaware and uncaring of the plotting going on. The ginger tabby doesn't care that the dark haired human is pleasing her own with dark vows to bring about a new empire. All she cares about is that her food bowl is in there and the door refuses to open. Millicent lets out another long, sad sounding yowl, she'll make sure the humans hear how unhappy she is and they will know that locking her out is the absolute worst thing in the galaxy. And if they don't let her in, well, if she has to find another spot to use as a litter tray that will be their own fault, won't it?

“Mrroo-ooww”

“Millicent!”

“Rrooooowwwww...”

“Damnit. Ren, let go. She's not going to stop until the door opens.”

“She's a cat, Hux. She can wait, she waited earlier.”

“Mrrooow!”

“I hope she pisses on your robe.”

“Is that anyway for an emperor to talk?”

“Shut up, Ren. Shut up, or get out.”

“...”

“Much better.”

“MROOW!”

“For fuck's sake... Millicent! Ren, let go! No, Ren! REN! NO! I need to... _Oh_.. No, no, keep doing that. That's a much, _much_ , better use for your mouth, the cat can wait...”

“Mroooooow...”

**Author's Note:**

> I very much love emperor!Hux, and after seeing [this](http://data.whicdn.com/images/113438704/large.jpg) image of a young Palpatine you cannot convince me that Hux is not related to him. He's so very destined to follow in his footsteps and rule the Galaxy with a Skywalker at his side <3


End file.
